In recent years, there has been widely used a system that displays destination guidance contents and advertisement contents, by using an LCD display installed on a cross bar over a door in a vehicle as a display medium. Furthermore, there has been established a new business model that uses a system that displays destination guidance contents and advertisement guidance contents by using an LCD display installed at a station as a display medium.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology of providing information of an expected arrival time of trains to users on a platform of a station. In the technology described in Patent Literature 1, users waiting for the arrival of a train are provided with pictures indicating the state of boarding and alighting passengers for each door of a train scheduled to arrive next at a station one stop before and static images of the state in the vehicles after the train has departed the station one stop before, which are displayed on a display device on the platform. Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 describes a technology of deriving a vehicle occupancy of each vehicle in a train during travel, and notifying the vehicle occupancy together with a congestion status on a platform of a next arrival station to users on the platform of the next arrival station and users outside the station premises. Further, Patent Literature 3 describes a technology of estimating a congestion degree for each vehicle of a train by using an optical sensor installed besides the rails and displaying guidance of boarding positions with respect to users waiting for the train at the next arrival station.